The present disclosure relates generally to structural health monitoring and, more particularly, to inspecting an object utilizing fluorescing nano-particles.
Depending on the field and technology, known objects may be routinely inspected to determine whether any weaknesses and/or conditions that could adversely impact and/or limit the structural health of the object have developed. Such inspections may be completed using visually, mechanically, and/or chemically driven technologies. For example, aircraft tires are typically visually inspected by certified mechanics on a periodic basis to determine whether the tires are suitable for use. Such visual inspections are often time-consuming and, because of the subjectivity of the inspector, such inspections may be difficult to duplicate. As a result, visually inspecting each aircraft tire could create undesirable delays and/or expenses. Moreover, assigning a certified mechanic to each airport and/or aircraft may be cost-prohibitive.